Book 5
by Annie Dumbledore
Summary: Voldemort has hatched another plan to remove Harry once and for all; and it involves Hermione
1. The Letter from Krum

Everything was back to normal at No

Everything was back to normal at No.4 Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon had gone back to warning Harry at every opportunity to never mention his 'abnormality' and Aunt Petunia continued to look down her nose at him and to compare him to her wonderful little Dudley. Dudley too had gone back to his normal teasing of Harry. His diet had had some effect. However, he was still extremely fat, and as his diet had now been shelved by Aunt Petunia it was likely that he would regain all the weight he lost.

Harry, meanwhile, had been trying to put the memories of his last year at Hogwarts out of his head. He still had dreams about the Triwizard Cup, his meeting with Voldemort and Cedric Diggory's death. He'd been receiving regular owls from Ron and Hermione as well as Hagrid, but he really wanted a letter from Sirius. He hadn't seen or heard from his godfather since Dumbledore had sent Sirius on a mission on the night of the Twiwizad Cup final.

While Harry tried to concentrate on his History of Magic textbook to write his essay for Professor Binns, his mind was elsewhere. He knew Sirius was probably at Professor Lupin's house, but Harry knew better than to send him an owl. Sirius was still wanted by the ministry of Magic and he didn't want to take any chances of them finding him, even though all efforts were now concentrated on finding out whether Harry's information regarding Voldemort was correct. Cornelius Fudge had not believed him or Dumbledore, but other ministry officials had, including Ron's father. As Harry thought about Ron and all the other Weasleys and wondered if he'd be able to return to the Burrow, an owl soared through his open window. At first Harry though it was Hedwig, because of the owl's snowy feathers, but on second inspection he saw it was a male owl; Hedwig was still away hunting. 

Harry leapt off his bed and removed the letter from the owl's outstretched leg. 

'Go and have a drink,' Harry motioned to the owl to drink from Hedwig's water dish.

He unrolled the parchment and was greeted by unfamiliar handwriting. The lettering was very hard to read. Harry sat down and began reading.

Dear Harry,

I know that we are not being the best of friends, but I am hoping that we are still friends. I am writing to you about Hermione. I have not received an owl from her since after her trip to visit me – 

The letter was from Viktor Krum, Harry fellow Triwizard opponent and seeker of the Bulgaria Quidditch team! – 

I was wondering if you knew where she was, if she went on holiday without telling me.

Please, Harry. I would very much like for you to tell me where Hermione is and what she is doing.

From Viktor Krum

Harry reread the letter is disbelief. He couldn't believe that Viktor Krum, the famous international Quidditch player was writing to him. But what was this about Hermione? The letter was dated from the week before. Now that he though about it, Harry hadn't received a letter from Hermione for about 3 weeks. He frowned as he rolled up Krum's letter and left it on his nightstand. Harry rifled through his Hogwarts trunk and pulled out a scrap of parchment. Hermione had left him her telephone number so that they could arrange to meet in Diagon Alley and get their books for school. Harry carefully opened his door and quietly crept down the hall. He could hear Dudley's TV blaring in his room. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were downstairs watching the evening news. Harry walked in and cleared his throat.

'Um, is it okay if I use the phone to call one of my friends from school?'

Uncle Vernon turned around. His large face was growing purple.

'How many times do I have to tell you not to mention that place you go to or the abnormal people who go there with you?' hissed Uncle Vernon.

Harry grew angry at the mention of his school and his friends.

'I just thought that I should use the phone. I mean, I could use an owl, but the neighbours might think that an owl flying out of my window at six o'clock might be odd.'

Harry knew he'd said the right thing. Both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's head swiveled immediately to the window, expecting to see a shower of owls pass by.

Uncle Vernon got up and grabbed the phone and passed it to Harry. 

'Hurry up then boy, and if I hear you utter one word of your abnormality you'll spend the rest of your holiday locked in your room!'

Harry hurried from the room and locked himself in his old broom cupboard. It was always a good spot to hide from Dudley because Dudley was too fat to get in, and Harry was safe.

He pulled Hermione's number from his pocket and dialled. It rang a few times and then Hermione's answering machine turned on.

'You've reached the Granger residence' spoke the clear tones of Hermione 'No one is home at the present but please leave a message after the beeps.' Harry listened to numerous beeps of other messages and counted over forty. Wherever, Hermione was, her parent seemed to be with her, and they'd been gone awhile judging by the number of messages on the machine. He left a message asking her to send him a letter as soon as she'd got back.

Harry hung up the phone and opened his cupboard door. Outside was Dudley, his piggish face had obviously been pressed to the door listening to Harry's conversation.

'Who's Hermione? Have you got a girlfriend?' Dudley laughed heartily at this and Harry was reminded of a pig having a sneezing fit; the pig and Dudley both wobbled everywhere. 

Harry ignored Dudley and replaced the phone back in its cradle. He walked back upstairs with Dudley trailing behind him still laughing. When he reached his door he shut it in Dudley's face.

He was worried about Hermione now. Should he write to Ron? Probably not. Ron would just get extremely worried, while at the same time pretending he didn't care. Harry sighed and shook his head. 

'I wonder when those two will get their act together?' 

Harry then realised that he'd better reply to Krum's letter. The snowy owl was now sleeping in Hedwig's cage. Harry pulled out a piece of fresh parchment and his eagle feather quill.

__

Dear Viktor,

I haven't heard from Hermione for a while either. I just tried to phone her (a muggle invention to talk to people) and she wasn't at home. I'm going to write to Hagrid and see if he knows anything. Try not to worry, I'm sure she's just gone to see her relatives and not told anyone.

From Harry.

As Harry rolled up the letter, Hedwig flew in the window and headed for her cage. She hooted indignantly and the strange owl inside and woke him up.

'Sorry Hedwig,' said Harry, stroking her 'He delivered a letter from Viktor and I let him have a rest in your cage.' Hedwig hooted softly and nipped Harry gently on the ear. She hopped into the cage and began to share the mouse she held in her talons with the owl.

Harry attached the letter to the male owl's leg.

'Leave once you've had some food.' The owl hooted as Harry stroked his wing.

Harry flopped back on his bed and wrote a quick note to Hagrid, asking if he knew where Hermione was. He then attached the parchment to Hedwig's leg and watched as she and the male owl soared out the window together.

'All I can do now is wait,' muttered Harry as he picked up his History of Magic essay.


	2. The Burrow Again

A few days after Harry had sent his letters off to Krum and Hagrid, he received a reply from the latter. Hagrid told Harry that he hadn't heard from Hermione since before she and her family left to visit Krum in Bulgaria. Hagrid offered to ask Professor Dumbledore about Hermione and Harry sent a reply agreeing that Dumbledore should be kept informed about the situation.

As well as the letter from Hagrid, Harry received a note from Ron, inviting him to come and stay with his family for the remaining two weeks of the holidays. Harry happily accepted the invitation and made arrangements for the Weasleys to pick him up.

After the last encounter the Dursleys had with members of the Weasley family, Harry decided it was best if he left while his aunt, uncle and cousin were out. Mrs Weasley would come via floo powder and after Harry was safely through the fire, she would fix the electric heater in the Dursley's lounge room and then disapparate.

The day before he left, Harry had his trunks packed and was ready to go. He couldn't wait to leave the Dursleys after what he felt was the longest summer holiday of his life. Uncle Vernon too was particularly pleased for Harry to go.

'Just make sure those people don't take anything from this house while we're gone, boy.' He snarled menacingly at Harry the morning of his departure.

Aunt Petunia's sharp eyes raced about the lounge room taking in every item and it's position. She carefully rearranged some cushions and surveyed the rest of the house. She'd spent all of the previous day cleaning and positioning family photos around the house, and Uncle Vernon had made sure that photos of his company car where also included, just to make these people realise that the Dursleys were above all this magic nonsense.

As soon as the Dursleys left, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. But as soon as he thought about telling Ron that Hermione and her family were missing he felt sick. 

'I don't know how Ron'll react.' He murmured.

'To what, dear?' Harry spun around to see Mrs Wealsey smiling at him as she dusted ash from her robes. She hurried over and gave Harry a squeeze. 

'Now what's this about Ron, Harry?' She smiled reassuringly at Harry.

He gulped.

'Well, I think Hermione and her family have gone missing. No one's heard from them since they left Bulgaria.'

Mrs Weasley's eyes widened in alarm. She made Harry tell her everything from Krum's letter, to his phone call to Hermione and his letter to Hagrid and Hagrid's reply.

'Oh, dear! Harry, love you should have sent an owl to Arthur. He'd have started a search for them.'

'I know, but I didn't want Ron to find out that way. Besides, Professor Dumbledore knows now. I'm sure he'll do something.'

Mrs Weasley patted Harry's hand.

'Come on, dear. Let's get back to the Burrow. Then we can _both_ tell Ron.' She helped Harry pull his trunk and Hedwig's cage towards the crackling fire she'd lit. Harry helped himself to a pinch of floo powder from a little bag Mrs Weasley held out and then stepped into the warm fire.

'The Burrow!' he shouted, shutting his eyes tightly.

In a minute or two, Harry stepped out of the fireplace in the Weasley's kitchen.

'Harry!' he turned around to see Ron and Ginny running towards him. He grinned widely and they returned the smile. As they started to chatter, Mrs Weasley apparated with a faint pop.

'Ginny,' she said, turning to her daughter 'call Fred and George and help them take Harry's things up to Ron's room.'

Ginny looked slightly puzzled but did what her mother asked. In a minute or two, Fred and George came bounding down the stairs and were patting Harry on the back. They picked up the trunk between them and Ginny carried Hedwig's cage.

Ron looked at Harry grinning.

'Just like old times. We only need Hermione here.' At the mention of Hermione, Harry's face fell a bit and Mrs Weasley told them both to sit at the table while she made some hot chocolate.

Ron gave Harry a quizzical look, but sat down. 

While Mrs Weasley got out some mugs and poured steaming hot chocolate into them from her wand, Harry cleared his throat and nervously fingered his scar.

Mrs Weasley brought the mugs over to the large table and sat next to Ron. She nodded slightly at Harry and took a sip from her mug.

'Ron,' began Harry, searching for the right words to tell him 'It's about Hermione.' Before Ron could interrupt, Harry continued.

'She's missing, Ron. Her and her parents. I got a letter from Krum about a week ago saying he was worried about her because she hadn't sent him a letter saying she got home safely after visiting him. So I called her and there are dozens of messages on her answering machine –' Harry ignored the blank look on Ron's face on the mention of the answering machine '-and so I wrote to Hagrid. He hasn't heard from her, so he told Professor Dumbledore.' Harry took a deep breath and looked down at his mug and the steam issuing from it.

Ron's face was expressionless. He opened his mouth several times as if to talk before shutting it again.

'But that doesn't mean anything. You know Hermione; she's probably got her nose in some book about the habits of witches and wizards in non-English speaking societies. Either that or she's spent the rest of the holidays writing and rewriting her essay for Professor Binns, or-' Mrs Weasley gently placed her hand over Ron's to stop his ramblings. He was quiet for a moment and then his face grew as red as his hair.

'What's been done? Does the ministry know? Has anyone been to her house to look for clues?' He spun his head around to look at his mother's face. 'Shouldn't we tell Dad? Maybe he can do something!'

Mrs Weasley patted his hand again.

'Ron, I'm going to tell your father in a minute. Now, go up to your room and lie down for awhile. This is all a bit of a shock.'

Ron shakily stood up. Then he shook his hand loose from his mother's and seemed to compose himself.

'Honestly, Hermione's always getting herself into some trouble. I suppose we should head straight for the Hogwarts library. She's probably there looking for help in a book.' Ron chucked at his joke and then walked from the room.

Mrs Weasley shook her head.

'I knew he'd react like this,' said Harry.

'Oh, Harry love, it's not your fault. He had to be told. It will all hit him soon enough and then he'll realise the seriousness.' She drank the last of her hot chocolate and stood up.

'Right Harry, you go and unpack your things and I'll tell Arthur. He'll probably race home and start questioning you as soon as he does.' She sighed a little and placed her cup in the sink.

Harry also finished his drink and then headed up the stairs to Ron's room.

He opened the door and was greeted by the blinding orange of Ron's shrine to his Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons.

Ron was sitting on his bed staring at the ceiling. Harry sat next to him.

'I'm sure she'll turn up Ron.' He tried to sound reassuring, but his voice broke a little as he spoke.

'I hope you're right, Harry' Ron turned to face him 'I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't told her…you know.' Ron trailed off and turned his head away to hide it's redness.

Harry nodded.

'I know, Ron. And so does she.' 

As Harry and Ron sat in the relative quiet of Ron's room, delicious smells began wafting up from the kitchen below. Mrs Weasley had obviously finished talking to her husband and had now begun making dinner for the clan.

Harry let the wonderful aromas waft around him. He breathed deeply and shut his eyes. He began to feel sleepy, and as he sat there he began to hear voices. 

'You have them then?' a cold high voice made Harry's insides chill.

'Y-yes, my lord. The muggles came quietly, but as to be expected the girl struggled.' A meeker voice answered the first.

'Excellent. My plan will work this time Wormtail. I will have Harry Potter and my revenge.' At the mention of his name, Harry's eyes snapped open and his first thought was for the burning pain in his forehead. He clutched his head and rolled on to the floor.

Ron shouted out in alarm, and several pairs of footsteps were heard racing up the stairs and to Ron's room. Mr Weasley was first in the room, having just arrived home from work to question Harry. He raced over to Harry and attempted to pull Harry's hands off his forehead.

'Harry! What is it?' Mr Weasley helped him to sit up.

Harry breathed in and out rapidly, trying to compose himself.

'I heard him! Talking about Hermione and her parents!' he gasped.

'Who, Harry?!' demanded Mr Weasley.

'Voldemort!'

Mr Weasley flinched at the name, as did Ron and his mother who stood behind Mr Weasley and Harry. Mrs Weasley hurried forward with a row of chocolate. She forced it into Harry's hand and told him to eat it.

Mr Weasley straightened up and began whispering with his wife. She began nodding and raced downstairs.

'Where's she going?' muttered Harry weakly.

'To contact Dumbledore. When he agreed to let us have you here he made us promise to contact him if anything like this happened again.' Mr Weasley smoothed his hair over.

Harry struggled to his feet defiantly.

'But I'm fine! It's Hermione we should be worrying about! Voldemort has her!' Harry tried to make his way to the door, but was held back by Mr Weasley.

'Harry! Just stay here. Professor Dumbledore will be here soon. We have to wait for him.'

Harry obediently stumbled back to Ron's bed and sat down. Ron sat next to him, quivering slightly.

Harry sat there for what seemed an eternity, but finally Dumbledore strode through the door. He was as Harry remembered him; flowing white beard and hair, crooked nose – but his blue eyes were not twinkling merrily, rather they were anxious.

'Harry,' he stood in front of Harry and motioned for the Weasleys to leave the room. They did so silently.

'I heard him. Like I did last time. Except he was talking with Wormtail about Hermione. He didn't say her name, but I knew it was her.'

Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

'Is that all he said?' asked Dumbledore.

'No. He said his plan would work and he would have his revenge and me.' Harry ran his hands through his hair.

Dumbledore began pacing the room. Harry sat, stunned. Voldemort had Hermione. And it was all because of him. 

'Harry, I've asked Molly to send word to Sirius. As you know he's staying with Professor Lupin. I think it would be best if you went to stay with them. If anything were to happen, they would be able to protect you.'

As Harry opened his mouth to protest Dumbledore held up his hand.

'No, Harry, don't say a word. It's for the best.' With that, Dumbledore magicked Harry's possessions into his trunk and shut it. Then he floated it out of the room with Hedwig's cage on top.

Harry followed silently. He could see the twins and Ginny looking at him as he passed them in the hallway, but he said nothing.

Dumbledore led the way into the Weasley's kitchen, where Mrs Weasley stood rather nervously next to her husband. Almost immediately, Harry saw the reason why. Sirius Black, his godfather, was standing in the kitchen with them. As soon as he saw Harry, Sirius swept him in a tight embrace. 

'Thank goodness you're all right, Harry!' he croaked.

It had been several months since Harry had seen his godfather and in that time Sirius seemed to have put on weight and was now clean shaven, his hair short and was wearing clean robes.

Sensing Harry's uneasiness, Sirius quickly released him and stepped back.

'Harry,' another voice spoke from behind Sirius. It was Professor Lupin, his light brown hair was flecked with more grey, but his face was still youthful.

Harry gave a weak grin and sank into a chair at the table.

'I've told him that he'll be coming with you, Sirius.' Dumbledore spoke at last. Sirius nodded, still looking at Harry.

Mrs Weasley started to protest but her husband grabbed her arm.

'He'll be safest with them, Molly.'

'We'll go then, Headmaster.' Lupin lit a fire in the kitchen hearth and placed Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage inside. He handed Harry some floo powder and in a moment they were gone. Sirius only remained behind in the kitchen with the Weasleys and Dumbledore.

'What about Hermione, sir?'

Dumbledore shook his head.

'I'm not sure, Sirius. The Ministry has people looking, don't they Arthur?'

Mr Weasley nodded.

'Don't worry, Sirius. I too will be joining the search.' Dumbledore smiled and then with a pop, disapparated.

Sirius shook Mr Weasley's hand.

'Thank you for looking after him, Arthur. And you too, Molly.'

Mrs Weasley smiled weakly, but said nothing.

Sirius grabbed a pinch of floo powder from a bag in his pocket and followed Harry and Lupin through the fire.


	3. The New Year Begins

Although Harry was glad to Sirius and Professor Lupin again, he hated to leave the Weasley family and the Burrow

Although Harry was glad to Sirius and Professor Lupin again, he hated to leave the Weasley family and the Burrow. He was worried about Ron and what he might do. Harry worried about Hermione and her parents as well, but he worried for her as a friend, with Ron it was different.

Ron and Hermione had never said anything, but Harry and Ginny both knew that given the opportunity, Ron and Hermione would be an item. Ginny had become Hermione's closest female friend during the previous year at Hogwarts when Viktor Krum had taken a likening to Hermione. Krum's presence and attention to Hermione had made Ron extremely jealous, though he never openly said it to anyone.

Professor Lupin's home was as Harry expected; a little house with an overgrown garden and simple furnishings. The walls were hung with plenty of wizard photographs; every where Harry looked, his parents and a younger Sirius and Lupin waved at him. He did notice however, that photos that must have contained Peter Pettigrew had been enchanted so that his face was blurred. 

As Sirius had to be careful not to be seen by the witches and wizards living near Lupin, he was mostly in his dog form, except for when indoors. But even then, the curtains were mostly shut. Because of Professor Dumbledore's request that Harry stay at the house, Professor Lupin traveled to Diagon Alley to replenish Harry's potion stocks and buy his new school books. Harry felt a pang of sadness when he thought of the year approaching; Hermione would not be there unless she and her family were found soon. Dumbledore sent frequent updates to both Harry and the Weasleys, and although Ron showed no interest in the letters when they arrived, his mother made sure they were lying around so Ron could read them when the family were not in the room.

The day of Harry's departure arrived. He, Lupin and Sirius in dog form traveled to London by taxi; the driver was extremely nervous around such a large black dog and checked with Lupin at least twenty times on the way to London that Sirius was restrained.

They collected a trolley and wheeled over to the barrier on Platform 9. While Lupin bent over to pretend to check Sirius' leash, all three leant slightly against the barrier and materialised on Platform 9 ¾.

The first things Harry saw were several flashes of red: the red of the Hogwarts Express and the red hair of several Weasleys descending on him.

'Oh, Harry!' Mrs Weasley wrapped him in a large hug, and Harry felt the breath drain out of him.

Fred and George were grinning widely at him, and while their mother wasn't watching, they showed Harry some of their latest creations for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Ginny stood back from her brothers and gave Harry a shy smile. When he returned her grin, she blushed and hurried to check the lock on her trunk.

Harry looked around for Ron. He saw him looking blankly at the train. The vacant expression that had been on his face when Harry had told him about Hermione was still there.

'Ron, hey.' Ron turned around slightly and gave a weak smile. He then turned back and stared at the train again.

Harry sighed.

'He's been like that for the last week' whispered Ginny in Harry's ear.

Meanwhile Mrs Weasley and Professor Lupin were in deep conversation. Harry noticed that Mrs Weasley still kept slightly away from Sirius, but she was getting more confidant.

The train suddenly blew a large puff of steam and the Weasleys and Harry all hurried to get onto the train. 

'Be careful, Harry' Lupin's grey eyes looked concerned and Sirius wagged his tail slowly. 

'I will. Don't worry.' He patted Sirius on the head and waved at Lupin and Mrs Weasley.

The twins rushed off to find their friend Lee Jordan, while Harry and Ginny went in search of Neville, Dean and Seamus with Ron trailing behind.

They found them in the last carriage. The others had been chatting loudly, but stopped abruptly when Ron entered the carriage. He didn't seem to notice however, and sat himself next to the window and with his chin resting on his knuckles, he stared out the window.

Neville and Harry exchanged glances, but didn't say anything.

Harry placed Hedwig's empty cage in the luggage locker. She hadn't been back for almost a week and Harry suspected she was with the handsome snowy male that had delivered Krum's letter.

The train slowly departed Platform 9 ¾. Harry waved at Lupin, Sirius and Mrs Weasley and then turned to his friends.

Seamus and Dean were trying to engage Ron in conversation.

'So, are you worried about Hermione, Ron?' asked Dean tentatively.

Ron stared blankly at Dean.

'What? I wasn't listening.'

'Never mind.' Dean turned back to Seamus and began talking in a low voice.

About ten minutes into the journey the door to their carriage opened and Draco Malfoy walked in flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. 

'So, the mudblood's missing. Looks like someone did something right.' 

Harry, Dean, Seamus and Neville jumped up at the mention of mudblood, but Ron did nothing.

'Get out Malfoy. Before something happens.' Seamus stepped forward threateningly. Unfortunately so did Crabbe and Goyle; Seamus stepped back.

Malfoy had noticed Ron sitting by the window.

'What's the matter Weasley? Missing your girlfriend?'

Ron didn't turn around. Draco laughed loudly.

'Looks like Weasley's got a broken heart,' he motioned to Crabbe and Goyle 'Come on, let's leave him to pine for his sweet mudblood.'

Harry turned angrily to Ron.

'Why didn't you do anything?'

'What for? There's no point.'

Harry would have liked to have shaken Ron then, but luckily for Ron the witch bearing the food trolley suddenly appeared in their carriage.

A few minutes later they were all stuffing themselves with cauldron cakes, chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Except for Ron, of course.

It didn't take long for the others to all ignore him after he didn't answer their questions. Ginny shot knowing looks at Harry, but neither said a word.

They soon all changed into their robes, and not long after the train pulled into Hogsmeade station.

As Harry stepped off the train he saw Hagrid and he and Ginny raced over towards him. Hagrid turned briefly away from the first years and talked to them.

'How's Ron? I bet yeh he's missing Hermione a lot.'

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances.

'Hagrid, that has to be the biggest understatement of the year.' Harry grinned at Hagrid, who grinned back.

'But, yeh're all worried. I am too. But, at the moment I gotta get the first year's across the lake.'

Harry and Ginny returned to the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts and settled into one with Neville and Ron. Neville seemed glad to see them. He'd tried to talk to Ron, but all he'd been greeted with was blank looks.

They traveled to the castle in silence. Harry looked out the carriage windows to see the familiar turrets of Hogwarts Castle and his heart leapt.

They traipsed into the entrance hall and saw Professor McGonagall directing student into the Great Hall.

She noticed Harry and called him over.

'Potter, I heard about Miss Granger. But believe me, the Headmaster is doing everything in his power to find her and her family.'

Harry thanked her and followed the other students into the hall.

He sat at the Gryffindor table and looked around. He saw Malfoy and his cronies at the Slytherin table and scowled. The Hufflepuff table was a friendlier sight. He waved to some friends and turned his attention to the Ravenclaw table. Cho Chang was sitting with her friends and she saw Harry. She smiled warmly, making Harry blush, but he couldn't help but notice that her eyes were incredibly sad. She obviously still felt a lot about the loss of Cedric Diggory. 

While Harry had been gazing about the room, Professor McGonagall had led the first years into the hall for the Sorting. After the hat had sung its song, the first years were sorted one by one. Gradually they all found their place at the house tables and Professor Dumbledore stood up.

'Welcome to another school year!' He smiled warmly at all the students, but his eyes settled on Harry.

'As you can see, we have a new member of staff-' Harry hadn't noticed. He looked along the staff bench and saw an attractive youngish witch with long black hair and dark brown eyes. She grinned at Dumbledore.

'Professor Hawkes will be our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and I hope we will make her all welcome.'

'You can bet on that,' whispered Fred Weasley to Harry, grinning wickedly.

Harry grinned back. 'You do that, Fred.'

He looked at Ron to wink at him, but Ron was staring up at the enchanted ceiling.

Dumbledore finished his speech and the plates in front of the students suddenly filled with delicious food. Normally Ron would fill his plate to the brim and not say a word until it was cleared, but tonight he picked over his food, which Fred and George noticed.

'Come on Ron, we haven't seen you eat this slowly since…well, we've never seen you eat this slowly!' George punched Ron on the arm, but Ron continued to pick at bits and pieces and said nothing.

In fact, the entire Gryffindor table was quiet. Other students looked down at Ron and Harry and wondered where Hermione was, but none of them asked.

As they sat eating, the enchanted ceiling began to change. Clouds had been building up since their arrival, but it know began to rain.

Harry shivered slightly and took a welcome swig from his goblet of pumpkin juice. Suddenly the door of the hall opened slightly and a cloaked figure ran across the hall to the Gryffindor table.

'Sorry I'm late! We only got back this afternoon and I had an awful job getting here.' The figure spoke rapidly and while they were talking, pulled off the cloak. Harry gasped.

It was Hermione.


	4. Hermione and the Memory Charm

Hermione ignored the gasps of other Gryffindors and began piling up her plate

Hermione ignored the gasps of other Gryffindors and began piling up her plate.

'Her-Hermione!' stuttered Ron, his face as white as Nearly Headless Nick's.

She turned to him and grinned.

'What? Honestly, it's if you boys hadn't seen me for years!' She laughed heartily and started eating.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had seen her arrive and had hurried to the table.

'Miss Granger! What on earth – How?' Professor McGonagall seemed shell-shocked.

'Oh, hello Professor, Headmaster. I'm awfully sorry I'm late. I hope I haven't missed any important notices!' Hermione gave them a cheery smile.

Professor Dumbledore frowned. He turned to Harry, Ron and Ginny.

'Miss Weasley, please take Miss Granger up to Madame Pomfrey. Mr Potter, Mr Weasley; follow me.'

Harry, Ron and Ginny got up wordlessly. Hermione looked puzzled.

'Madame Pomfrey? But I'm fine! I'm late, but I'm fine!' However, she got up and Ginny led her out of the hall.

By this time other students had begun to stare at the Gryffindor table and were whispering to each other.

Harry and Ron followed Dumbledore up the stairs. Harry could not help but breathe a sigh of relief. Hermione was back. But where had she been? The ministry had been to her house, it had been empty for weeks. Plus Harry's dream. He knew it had been real. He shook his head. Professor Dumbledore would find out everything. 

Hermione started to talk as soon as she entered Dumbledore's office with Madame Pomfrey.

'I know that as a prefect I have to be on time, Headmaster, but we only just got back today and –' Dumbledore held up his hand to silence her.

'Miss Granger. Please. All we want to know is where you've been.'

Hermione looked confused. She sat down opposite Dumbledore and immediately Fawkes fluttered down to sit on her knee.

'On holiday with my family. We went to Bulgaria to visit Viktor Krum and his family.'

Dumbledore sighed.

'Madame Pomfrey? How bad?'

'Well Headmaster, it's a powerful memory charm, but I don't think it's removal would damage Miss Granger's memory.'

'Very well. Thank you Madame Pomfrey. I shall send for one of the Ministry's charm breakers. I would rather we have a professional remove the charm.'

Hermione laughed.

'Sir, there is nothing wrong with my memory. I can recall with perfect clarity that my parents and I just got back from Bulgaria today.'

Ron stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder.

'Professor, can we take Hermione back to the dormitory now?'

Dumbledore shook his head.

'I'm sorry My Weasley, but Hermione will be staying in the hospital wing tonight.'

'But I'm fine!' cried Hermione.

'Hermione,' spoke up Harry 'Just go, okay? It'll all make sense in the morning.'

Madame Pomfrey bustled up to Hermione and ushered her out the door, with Ginny trailing behind. 

When she had left, Harry let out a sigh.

'At least she's okay.' He stroked Fawkes who had settled on his shoulder when Hermione left.

Dumbledore nodded.

'But we don't know about her parents. I'll send some ministry agents to their home and have them checked out. We'll need their information too.' Dumbledore stood up. 'Now boys, I think you'd better head back to your dormitory.'

Once they were out of Dumbledore's office, Harry and Ron began to talk about Hermione.

'I'm so glad she's okay Harry. I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't come back.' Ron ran his hands through his hair.

Before Harry could reply, Cho Chang darted around the corner and made a beeline for Harry.

'Cho!' exclaimed Harry.

'Is Hermione okay?' Cho looked straight into Harry's eyes. He noticed that along with the sadness he saw earlier was worry.

Harry turned to Ron.

'I'll see you in the dorm.'

Ron nodded and quickly left Cho and Harry.

Harry turned his attention back to Cho.

'She's okay. Madame Pomfrey says it's a powerful memory charm, but thinks it's removal won't do Hermione any damage.'

Cho shut her eyes and sighed loudly.

'Oh, thank goodness. I was so worried. I thought he might do to her what he did to Cedric.'

Harry didn't have to ask who 'he' was.

'I never got a chance to tell you how sorry I am about Cedric.' Harry put his hand on Cho's arm.

She looked up at him through tear filled eyes and smiled.

'I know. He was a good friend.'

'Friend? I thought he was your, you know, your-'

Cho grinned.

'No, he wasn't. He was more like my brother.'

They had been walking down the hallway and at the end of the hall Cho turned to Harry.

'My dorm's this way. I'm glad Hermione's okay.'

Harry smiled.

'Me too. Bye Cho.'

Cho quickly leant forward and kissed Harry on the cheek.

'Bye Harry.'

She darted off quickly before he could say a word.

As he walked down the hall in the other direction to Cho, Harry smiled, touching his cheek as he walked.


	5. The Force

As Harry walked towards the Gryffindor dormitory, he let his mind wander

*Thanks to the people who've reviewed my story, I really appreciate it!! I hope you like this chapter, I did want it to go in another direction, but it kept changing as I typed it.*

As Harry walked towards the Gryffindor dormitory, he let his mind wander. He thought about Hermione and her sudden appearance during the feast. He wondered about the new teacher, his fifth Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He also thought about Cho. His stomach gave a flutter when he thought of her. Harry was still thinking of her when he rounded a corner and bumped straight into Professor Hawkes.

'Harry!' she exclaimed, brushing her hair from her face. 'What are you doing out here? You should be in your dorm!'

'Sorry professor,' Harry didn't need to ask how she knew his name 'I was just heading back to my dorm from Professor Dumbledore's office.'

'Oh, of course.' She looked awkward.

Harry started to move off, but as he did, Hawkes grabbed his arm.

'Harry, wait.' Harry looked at her in surprise. She dropped his arm. 'I was just wondering, have you heard anything from Sirius?'

Harry's mouth dropped in surprise.

'How- how do you know about Sirius?' stammered Harry.

'Professor Dumbledore. You see Harry, I'm an old friend of Sirius'.' At the mention of his name, Professor Hawkes gently fingered a locket that hung from a delicate gold chain around her neck.

Harry glanced curiously at the locket.

'Well, he and Professor Lupin saw me off at the train – he was in dog form of course.' Harry rushed at the look of shock on Professor Hawkes' face.

'That's good, Harry.' She blushed suddenly, then seemed to compose herself. 'Right, you'd better get back to your dorm. Goodnight Harry.'

She gave him a pat on the shoulder and then hurried off in the opposite direction.

Harry shook his head, confused. He picked up his pace and was soon in site of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

'Well, someone's been out late.' Mused the Fat Lady as Harry approached.

'Frangipani.' Harry gave a bit of a grin as the Fat Lady's portrait swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. As expected, all of his fellow Gryffindors were already up in their dorms. Harry quickly made his way up into the boys' dorm he shared with the other fifth years and pushed open the door. 

Although they were in bed, the other boys weren't asleep and greeted Harry brightly. Harry quickly got changed and flopped onto his own bed.

'So,' Ron grinned cheekily 'What did Cho want to talk about?'

Harry grinned back.

'Nothing that concerns you.' He threw his pillow at Ron, who quickly ducked.

Luckily, before a pillow fight could erupt, Ron changed the subject.

'I hope Hermione's all right.' His face was wiped of the smile, and became contorted with worry.

'She'll be fine. Remember that she doesn't know a thing about what happened to her. It's tomorrow after she gets her memory back when we should be worried. She's probably fast asleep right now.'

Ron nodded.

'I'm sure you're right. Night Harry.'

'Night Ron.'

Harry's guess about Hermione's well being was not entirely correct. She was not worried about what she remembered, but rather what she didn't remember. She'd gone through the past few weeks in her head hundreds of times since she'd left Dumbledore's office with Madame Pomfrey. 

It was strange being in the hospital wing this early in the year. Harry was usually the year's first casualty, but here was Hermione in the hospital wing, and as far as she was concerned, there was absolutely nothing wrong with her. She rolled over in her bed tried to sleep. Patches of moonlight through the clouds were cascading onto her bed.

At last she seemed to doze off.

In her dreams she saw Bulgaria again. She'd looked forward to the trip and had really enjoyed herself. But what date had she and her parents left home? It was almost two months ago…or was it? Surely they hadn't been in Bulgaria that long?

Hermione woke with a start. Where had she been then, if she hadn't been in Bulgaria all this time? It was ludicrous to think she'd been anywhere else.

Sighing deeply, Hermione shut her eyes and again tried to sleep. As she did, a voice filled her head.

__

Hermione it whispered. It was cold voice that turned her insides cold. _You will not say anything Hermione, you know what will happen if you do._ She felt her body seize up, as if she were a puppet on strings and someone had taken control of her. Someone else made her whisper _yes, I know._

Good. The voice spoke again. _You know what to do, and what to say. And if you do not do it, those you love will suffer for it._

Then as quickly as it had overtaken her, the voice left. Hermione lie in her bed, shaking slightly. Yes, she knew what she must do. She didn't want to, but she had to.

When Madame Pomfrey came in to check her around midnight, Hermione feigned sleep.

Hours later, Hermione gathered her possessions and headed for her dormitory with Ginny Weasley. Madame Pomfrey had allowed her to go under the condition that someone accompanied her back to the Gryffindor common room. They walked in silence for a few minutes. Then Ginny spoke.

'How are you feeling, Hermione?'

Hermione felt the unknown force take control of her again.

'Just fine, Ginny. Honestly, I don't know what all the fuss was about.' Hermione heard herself give a little laugh.

Ginny looked at Hermione strangely, but said nothing.

Later that day, Professor Dumbledore summoned Hermione, Harry and Ron to his office. When they arrived, they saw Dumbledore sitting down along with Professor Hawkes and Madame Pomfrey.

'Come in, come in. Miss Granger, Have a seat here.' Dumbledore motioned for Hermione to sit in a large armchair. She did so.

'Where's the ministry charm remover, Professor?' Harry asked curiously. Dumbledore smiled.

'Well Harry, after you left last night, I realised that I didn't have to send for the ministry's best, because we had her here.' He motioned to Professor Hawkes.

Professor Hawkes rose from her chair and walked over to Hermione. She pulled out her wand.

'Hermione, what's the last thing you remember after you left Bulgaria?'

Hermione's face showed concentration. Her mind was fighting against the force that had taken her over.

'Well professor, I remember arriving back here and then travelling straight to Hogwarts. My parents went home.' She gave a small smile. 'That's it, really.'

__

No! It isn't! she wanted to cry. The voice spoke again. _It is fruitless to resist. Let me have control._

Professor Hawkes frowned and tapped her chin with her wand. She seemed to consider for a moment and then put her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

'Sit back and relax, and I'll perform the counter charm.'

Hermione obeyed. Professor Hawkes lifted her wand and pointed it at Hermione.

'Remembrify!' she cried.

Hermione jumped suddenly as her mind was suddenly filled with the images that had been hidden from her.

The force quickly took control of her and prevented her from crying out.

Dumbledore sat forward, he had seen the sudden change in Hermione's face, from alarm to calmness.

'Miss Granger? What can you tell us?'

The voice spoke for her.

'I remember leaving Viktor's house –' across the room, Ron scowled at the mention of Krum 'we were travelling and then suddenly, we were stopped. There were three men, all in travelling cloaks. I knew they were wizards from their robes. We just thought that they were going to escort us to the muggle airport, but they made us get out of the car. Then… I don't know. I think they must have stunned us, because the next thing I knew I was in a room by myself.' The force squeezed a solitary tear from Hermione's eye.

Ron leapt forward and grabbed her hand. Hermione's face was made to look up at him and smile gratefully.

'Please continue Miss Granger.' Asked Dumbledore gently.

The voice continued.

'I couldn't see anything, but I knew there was someone in the room. They began to ask me questions about Hogwarts, Harry, and Sirius –' Harry made a small sound of protest, but was silenced by Dumbledore. 'I wouldn't tell, and then they put the Imperius curse on me, I tried to fight it, but it was too strong. I told them what they wanted to know.' The force made Hermione hang her head.

'They told me that if I didn't cooperate they'd kill my parents, and everyone I cared for. I believed them, so I did what they asked.'

Dumbledore shook his head silently. Professor Hawkes stood over Hermione with an odd expression on her face. Harry noticed that she had her fingers wrapped around the locket tightly. Ron squeezed Hermione's hand and turned to Dumbledore.

'Can we go now?' Dumbledore nodded.

'Take Miss Granger back to the hospital wing.' Ron stood up and helped Hermione to the door.

Dumbledore turned to Harry.

'Harry, I want you to go back to your dormitory and try not to worry. I have reason to believe that Hermione is not speaking for herself.'

Harry gaped.

'But, what do you mean?'

'The Imperius curse, Harry. I think she's still under it. I was watching when her memory returned, it was as if someone turned a switch off in her and she went from horrified to normal in a second.' Dumbledore stood up and walked over the Fawkes the phoenix and stroked him.

Professor Hawkes walked over to Harry.

'Come on, I'll take you to your dorm.'

They left Dumbledore's office silently. Professor Hawkes had not let go of her locket.

'Professor, were you and Sirius good friends?' Professor Hawkes looked at Harry in surprise and blushed.

'Actually, we were an item during our time at Hogwarts.' She fumbled with the locket again and opened it for Harry to see. Inside was a picture of her and Sirius together. Both looked not much older than Harry was now, their faces were full of laughter. Professor Hawkes quickly shut the locket again and they walked on.

They soon reached the Fat Lady's portrait. Professor Hawkes gave Harry a quick smile and then left wordlessly.


	6. Homecoming

For the next week, Harry sat through his classes without paying attention

For the next week, Harry sat through his classes without paying attention. All he could think about was Hermione and what Professor Dumbledore had said about her being under the Imperius curse. Harry and his classmates had all been put under the Imperius curse the previous year during Defense Against the Dark Arts with the person they thought had been Professor Moody. After several goes, Harry had been able to throw off the curse completely. Why couldn't Hermione? Harry knew Hermione's determination. There was nothing that could prevent her from overcoming her problems. There had to be more to it. Harry decided to talk to Professor Dumbledore as soon as he could.

Unfortunately for Harry, he was thinking about seeing Dumbledore during his most hated class, Potions. He and the teacher, Snape, hated each other with a passion. Snape never missed an opportunity to take points from Gryffindor or give Harry a detention. Snape had been watching Harry with interest during the lesson, waiting for an opportunity to take points away. As Harry went to pour armadillo bile into his cauldron, he spilt some. Snape jumped.

'Potter!' he snarled 'Clean that mess up! And concentrate on your potion! Five points from Gryffindor!'

Although Ron muttered angrily under his breath about Snape being unfair, Harry said nothing. He hadn't been concentrating. He'd have to start listening in class; he didn't want more trouble with Snape than he had to have.

After the lesson, Harry quickly cleared away his bench and hurried to the door. However, Snape was standing between him and the doorway.

'Potter, not so fast.' For the first time Harry noticed how drawn Snape's face was; he even seemed to have several grey hairs sprouting from his oily black hair.

'Yes Professor?' Harry tried to be polite, but he just wanted to be out of the dungeon as quickly as possible.

'When can we expect Miss Granger back in classes? Or has she picked up a trick or two from you?' Harry bristled slightly, but tried not to show it.

'I'm not sure, Professor. It's up to Professor Dumbledore. Hermione's still in the hospital wing.'

Snape sneered, but let Harry leave the room. Ron was waiting outside and they hurried up the staircase together.

'Let's go and see Hermione. We have a break now.' Said Ron urgently. He'd been spending every lunch, and every afternoon after classes, as well as every break sitting in the hospital wing with Hermione. 

Harry shook his head.

'You go ahead Ron, I'll see you in Charms.' Harry watched Ron practically sprint towards the hospital wing and then headed towards Professor Dumbledore's office. As he tried to think desperately of the password to move the gargoyle, he spotted Dumbledore heading towards him.

'Professor!' he called. Dumbledore looked up and hurried toward Harry.

'Harry, I was just about to come and find you. I was going to try and break the Imperius curse on Miss Granger.'

'Great! Let's go. Ron's with her now.' Harry and Dumbledore started off for the hospital wing.

'I was thinking Professor. It's not like Hermione just to sit and let someone control her. I know she'd try and fight it.' Dumbledore nodded at this.

'I was thinking the same thing, Harry. We need to help Miss Granger get her strength back and encourage her to try and throw off the curse.' They had reached the hospital wing. Dumbledore entered first and walked over to Hermione's bed. She was sitting up reading her Arithmancy text. Ron was sitting in the chair beside her bed, looking at his hands. They both looked up when they heard Dumbledore and Harry approach.

'Professor!' Hermione closed her book and placed on the shelf beside her. 'When can I go back to the Gryffindor common room? I really don't think I have to stay.'

Dumbledore smiled gently at her.

'Miss Granger, I think you know why you're here. You need to get some strength and get hold of yourself.' At these words, Hermione's mouth twitched slightly, but she smiled back.

'I don't know what you mean, Professor. I'm totally fine, and I really need to go to my classes-'

'That can wait, Miss Granger. You will stay here until I am satisfied.' Dumbledore spoke firmly, and then left the hospital wing.

'He's right Hermione.' Harry sat on the end of her bed.

She smiled sweetly, then picked up her book.

'I know, but I really need to go to class. So if you to will excuse me, I had better get back to my reading.'

Harry stood up immediately, but Ron lagged.

'I can stay, if you want Hermione.' He said, his face going red. She turned towards him, and looked him coldly in the eye.

'I said go. I don't need someone fawning over me like a newborn baby.' She snapped. Ron jumped, but left with Harry.

When they were outside, Harry turned to his friend.

'It's okay, Ron. It's not really Hermione.'

Ron looked at Harry skeptically.

'Whatever you say, Harry. But only Hermione can snap like that.'

Hermione wanted to run after Ron and apologise. She wanted to say that it hadn't been her, it had been the voice inside her that said it.

__

It's no use. I have control of you, and I will keep control. The voice was cold and swept through her like an icy wind.

You're wrong, she thought. I'll fight you, and I'll win.

Several weeks passed and still Hermione was the same. She was sugary sweet to everyone except Harry and Ron, who she treated harshly. She told them not to come to the hospital wing or she'd hex them. They both stopped visiting, but received updates from Madame Pomfrey while Hermione was asleep.

It was starting to get colder. Quidditch training had started again and the first thing the Gryffindor team did was to find a new keeper and appoint a new captain, as Oliver Wood had left Hogwarts. After holding tryouts, the team decided that Dean Thomas would be their new keeper, and that Harry would be captain. Harry objected to this, but the other members of the team were adamant.

One night after Harry came back from training, he found Ron up to his elbows in charts for Divination.

'Honestly!' cried Ron 'It's a good thing Hermione's top of the grade, she'd never catch up in all her subjects otherwise!' Before Harry could reply, Professor McGonagall appeared in the Gryffindor common room.

'Potter, Weasley! The Headmaster wants to see you in the hospital wing immediately.'

Ron leapt up from his work and with Harry, ran out the portrait hole towards the hospital wing. They'd both been there so often in their time at Hogwarts, Harry especially, that they could have found their way there blindfolded.

When they entered, they saw Hermione sitting out of bed. Her face looked strained. When she saw them she jumped up and ran up to throw her arms around both of them.

'Oh Ron, Harry! I'm so sorry! I didn't want to do or say any of it! But I couldn't help it.' She sobbed into Ron's shoulder. He patted her on the back.

'It's okay, Hermione. We know it wasn't your fault.'

Behind them, Dumbledore was looking grim.

'I'm afraid you've missed a lot of classes Miss Granger. But I'm sure such an excellent student as you can catch up quickly.'

'Then I can go back to Gryffindor common room?' Hermione spun around, her eyes wide with delight.

'Yes. I'm sure Mr Potter and Mr Weasley will help you with your things.'

Hermione hurriedly packed her things while Ron and Harry talked to Dumbledore.

'Keep an eye on her boys. It may be possible that Voldemort may try to take control of her mind again.' Ron flinched at the name, but Harry merely nodded.

'Ready then?' Hermione beamed at Ron and Harry. Both boys took an armful of books each and led Hermione out of the hospital wing.

'We're glad you're back to being your old self, Hermione.' Ron looked over his shoulder to smile at her and almost ran into a wall.

'Me too Ron.' Hermione smiled.

__

No! He's still here! Hermione cried in her head.

__

They cannot hear you, girl. My control is even greater now. The voice echoed through her, and Hermione began to cry, but only in her head.


	7. 

In the weeks leading up to Christmas, Harry and Ron watched Hermione carefully

In the weeks leading up to Christmas, Harry and Ron watched Hermione carefully. She seemed to be her old self again. She'd gone to her normal place as head of every class, and was acting normally in every way. Ron was showing her greater affection than normal, and got in first to ask her to the Yule Ball. She had gratefully accepted; Harry was going with Ginny. Yet again, someone had asked Cho to the ball before he'd had a chance. He didn't mind much, though. He hadn't talked to Cho for a few weeks, and he'd lately noticed how pretty Ginny had become. Ginny had gone as red as her hair when Harry asked her, but she hastily said yes, obviously afraid he'd ask someone else. 

Lessons were going as expected. Divination was boring as usual, Potions was always irritating with the Slytherins, but they were actually studying interesting creatures with Hagrid in Care of Magical Creatures. They'd had a few lessons with centaurs, a couple of follow up lessons on unicorns, and they had even learnt about the merpeople living in the lake. On their way down to Hagrid's cabin for another lesson, Ron and Harry argued about what creature they'd be learning about next. 

'We've had too many nice creatures. Hagrid's got to pull out something that bites, or blows fire sooner or later.' Said Ron. Harry shook his head.

'I think he's going for the more intelligent creatures this year. Maybe we'll study phoenixes.' 

'I think you're both wrong,' interrupted Hermione 'Look.' She pointed towards Hagrid's cabin where a large fire was burning outside. They could see a large pile of something sitting in the fire, but were too far away to distinguish what it was. Standing beside the fire was Charlie Weasley, Ron's older brother. When he saw his brother he grinned and waved. 

'What are you doing here, Charlie?' questioned Ron.

'Hagrid's had to go away for a bit, so he asked me to take his lessons for a while.' Charlie patted his brother on the back.

'Are they what I think they are?' asked Harry, pointing at the pile of what looked like rocks sitting in the fire. Charlie nodded. 

'Yep, dragon's eggs. Hagrid was really upset to miss this lesson, but he had to go.'

Hermione started to ask where Hagrid had gone, but at that moment, the Slytherins arrived, led by Draco Malfoy.

'What's going on?' he asked, looking at Charlie through eyes narrowed with suspicion.

'Hagrid's gone away for a while, so I'll be taking his classes until he returns.'

'Fabulous.' Muttered Malfoy under his breath to Crabbe and Goyle. Harry glared at him.

'As you can see, we have some dragon's eggs. These are Common Welsh green eggs – notice the green flecks on the brown eggs?' Charlie pointed to the nearest egg.

'These eggs are just about ready to hatch, so we should see some dragons soon.' As Charlie said this, one egg began to crack. He noticed this and quickly got it out of the fire using long tongs. He handed Harry the tongs and told him to get out the eggs as they cracked. Harry noticed a few more cracking eggs and quickly got them out of the fire. After about fifteen minutes, all the eggs were out except one. 

'Get it out anyway, Harry. I think that one's a dud.' Said Charlie. 

'It's not the only one.' Harry heard Malfoy mutter, Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.

The rest of the class crowded around the cracking eggs and watched anxiously. 

'They imprint on the first thing they see, and because we want to release these dragons into the wild, the first thing they have to see is their mother.' At this, Charlie conjured a mirrored enclosure around the dragon eggs. 

'These mirrors are enchanted to show whatever looks in them as a fully-grown adult. So the hatchlings will see fully-grown Welsh Green looking back at them.'

The egg nearest to Hermione cracked open.

'Look!' she cried excitedly. A tiny dragon had rolled out of the egg. It unfurled its wings and looked around. Upon seeing the reflection of itself as an adult, the hatchling made a squeaking noise. The class watched as all the eggs hatched. The last egg hatched just as the bell signaled the end of the lesson. 

'Next lesson, we'll be learning about the feeding habits on the Welsh Green.' Charlie called out as his class left Hagrid's hut. Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed to help him with the hatchlings. Charlie began performing a number of charms on the enclosure.

'What are you doing?' asked Harry.

'Just putting some protective measures on our hatchlings. No one except me will be able to move them or touch them with this charm. Plus they'll be safe from predators.' Charlie finished the charms with a flick of his wand and headed up to the school with the others for lunch.

'Oh by the way, Ron,' spoke up Charlie as they walked into the Hall 'Mum wants you to send her an owl to check everything's okay.'

Ron groaned. 

'Just do it Ron. Otherwise she'll just worry more.' Harry laughed at him. Ron reluctantly agreed.

Christmas came quickly. Some students, mostly those under fourth year, went home for the holidays on the Hogwarts Express. Those that stayed talked excitedly about the Yule Ball. Ginny blushed madly anytime anyone mentioned who she was going with. For this, Ron and the twins teased her mercilessly, but she got her own back. She enchanted buckets of water to stay over the Gryffindor common room portrait hole, and empty on her brothers when they entered. As well as this she had buckets of feathers above the hole as well. Ron chased her around the common room looking like a chicken for about fifteen minutes until Harry convinced him to go and clean himself up. 

On Christmas morning, Harry woke up to find several presents on his bed. He and Ron opened them eagerly and then hurried down to the common room. They found Hermione and Ginny there, clutching the necklaces that Harry and Ron had bought them.

'Thank you!' exclaimed Hermione, throwing her arms around them both. 'I will go perfectly with my robes!'

Ginny hugged her brother and smiled shyly at Harry.

'We though it would match your hair perfectly.' He said, returning her smile. She blushed at this. 

The four of them hurried down to breakfast. They spent the day walking around the grounds, throwing snowballs at each other. About three hours before the ball, the girls hurried up to their dorms to get ready. Harry and Ron mucked about for a bit longer, and then went to get ready themselves. They dressed quickly. Harry had his green robes on again, but Ron had new black robes. Fred and George had remembered their promise to Harry at the end of last year and had bought Ron new dress robes with the money Harry had given them. 

Harry and Ron waited in the common room for Ginny and Hermione. At last they came, and both Harry's and Ron's jaws dropped open. Ginny had beautiful silvery grey robes on that made her hair positively shine. The necklace Ron and Harry bought her accentuated it perfectly. 

'Wow. You look wonderful.' Stammered Harry, taking her by the arm. Ginny blushed.

Hermione was robes of jade green. Her hair was hanging loose down her back and was so straight and shiny that it looked like water. She'd obviously used Sleekeazy's hair potion again. Her necklace held a stone the same colour of her robes. She walked up to Ron and pushed his mouth closed.

'Are we ready?' she asked. Ron nodded, still staring at her. 

She grabbed his arm and escorted him out of the common room, Harry and Ginny trailing behind them. 


End file.
